Being a Gryffindor
by LadySongbird16
Summary: Takes place in chapter 7 of "Strange yet Magical Events Part VI." Neville Longbottom has never been a very brave person. He really likes Chelsea Aston though, and he wants to ask her out. Can a little help from Chelsea's cousin Samantha, and a walk in the snow help? Can Neville be brave and be a Gryffindor? What will Chelsea say? Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OCs. Enjoy!


**Being a Gryffindor**

**Hi everyone, so here's the next one-shot. This one is about Chelsea (me). In case no one has read "Strange yet Magical Events Part VI", I recommend you do that first, or this one-shot probably won't make much sense. As usual thank you to my coauthor DevilDragon8 for all of these great ideas. Disclaimer: I only own the OCs. Enjoy! **

_Neville's POV_

"Are you sure I should do it?" I questioned.

"You've been asking me that question for months now Neville. If you don't do it soon then she might find someone else and you'll regret it." Samantha declared.

I'm outside the castle, standing on the bridge, and talking to Samantha Aston. She's a sixth year Gryffindor student like me. I have to admit it… I have a thing for her cousin, Chelsea Aston. It's been going on since the middle of last year, but I can't find the courage to ask her out.

"You're sure she won't be all nasty if she says no?" I asked her.

"Neville, you've known her for almost six years know, has she ever been nasty to anyone around here?" Samantha questioned.

"No." I replied.

"Exactly, even if she says no she'll be gentle. I don't think Chelsea even knows how to be mean." Samantha said.

"I guess you're right." I replied.

"Samantha, why have you been helping me with this? I mean, she's your cousin. Would you really care if she dated a classmate?" I asked.

"I'm helping you because you're my friend Neville. I'll make it clear right now that I'm not trying to push you two toward each other or set you both up, but I think Chelsea should be with someone who makes her happy. And you're a really nice guy and I trust you. Samantha declared. "I'm warning you now though; if you do anything to hurt her I'll have to make the same promise to you that Jimmy and I made to Percy when he dated Amelia." She threatened.

"I won't hurt her I promise." I said a bit too nervously.

"Hey guys." I hear a familiar voice greeting us from afar.

We both turn to see who's approaching us. Oh God, it's Chelsea. Merlin, she's pretty. Her long brown hair is hidden under a light blue knit hat, and she's bundled up in turquoise winter trench coat and blue gloves, but still, she's so pretty. Is today the day I have to do it? Is today the day I ask her out?

"Hey Chels." Samantha greeted.

"What are you guys doing?" Chelsea questioned.

"Oh I was just talking to Neville about something." Samantha stated.

"I just talked to the others. Do you want to play _Uno_?" Chelsea asked.

_Uno_? Oh wait, I've heard about that from one of them before, it's some kind of muggle card game.

"Sure." Samantha replied, understanding what her friend was trying to say. "Are you coming?"

"I just want to take a quick walk. I'll be right there." Chelsea replied.

"Ok, I'll see you guys later." Samantha said before leaving.

Oh my God, I'm alone with her. Should I ask her out now, I mean, I need to give her the reason why of course. Or maybe I should just make small talk first.

"Neville?" I heard my name being called.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I called your name like three times. You looked quite out of it." She stated.

"Oh, sorry, what were you saying?" I ask.

"I was asking if you'd like to go for a walk with me." She said.

"Oh, sure, I'd like that." I said so we began walking around the castle grounds. The quiet was a little awkward, but I had a feeling she was waiting for me to say something first because she was just looking up at the sky watching the snow fall.

"So Chelsea…what made you want to take a walk in the snow?" I asked.

"Well, there's just something about the snow, I've always loved it. Sometimes when the whole world is covered in white, especially when the sun is out and it makes it all glitter and shine." Chelsea said.

Wow that's an interesting observation. I never would have looked at it that way. I guess that's part of the reason I like her.

"That's interesting, I've never thought about that." I replied.

She laughed a little.

"How have you been feeling lately?" I asked.

"I've been feeling well, thank you for asking." She replied.

Samantha's right, she is nice. Whether she says yes or no, I'm sure she won't be rude. I noticed that she's visibly shivering, well it is cold.

"You're shivering Chelsea, you are okay?" I ask.

"Yes, it's just cold. Well of course it's cold, it's snowing; but I don't know, unless it's really warm out, I'm just always cold." She stated.

That's too bad. I don't want her to get sick, and being cold is not a good feeling, even if you're used it. I awkwardly put my arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. I guess I can at least spare some warmth. She looks up at me with a questioning look on her face. Her cheeks are all rosy, probably from the cold and wow, her eyes are beautiful; it's like you can look into them and see your own reflection.

"You said you were cold, and you're shivering. I don't want to catch a cold." I say. She must think I'm rambling on. I hope she's not getting suspicious.

Instead she gives me a smile. "Thank you, I appreciate it."

After a few minutes we both stop walking and there's a couple of uncomfortable silence. I guess it's now or never, the moment of truth.

"Chelsea?" I say.

"Yes Neville?" She asks looking right at me.

"There's something I want to ask you." I say.

"What is it Neville?" She asks.

"Well, it's just, I've known you for six years now, and you're a really good friend to me, you and all you cousins are, and I just…" I stopped.

God, I'm so nervous right now. What if she says no? I mean she's so beautiful, and kind, and smart. Why would she be interested in a klutz like me? No, I can't think like that. Either way she'll always be a good friend, I hope. Be brave Longbottom, you're a Gryffindor after all, be brave, be a Gryffindor.

"We've been through a lot together, especially after all that happened last year; and I think that, I like you I really like you." I say.

"So what are you trying to ask me Neville?" She asks.

"Chelsea, will you… go out with me?" I finally say.

She looks at me for a few minutes. Did I disgust her or something by asking that? No, she's too nice for that. Maybe it's too soon, or maybe she likes someone else. I think should apologize to her.

"I'm sorry; I guess I asked that too soon. I understand if you say no, but can we still be friends if you do?" I ask nervously.

She just looks at me for a few more seconds before smiling and giving me a hug. She's hugging me, so it that a yes, or is she going to tell me no, but of course we can be friends?

She stops hugging me and then looks at me again with that same smile.

"I'd love to go out with you Neville." She says.

"You would?" I question; God I hope this isn't just a dream.

"Of course." She replies hugging me again.

This time I hug back. I can't believe it, I did it and it worked. She said yes. I was brave; you know what, I love being a Gryffindor.


End file.
